


Birthday

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [25]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 90s Kid's eighteenth birthday, and the team is determined to make it his best one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Author's Note: WE'RE BACK, BABY! The hiatus is over and Lifetimes has officially returned to the Treehouse! :D This time around, we are going to be releasing stories and chapters at a slower rate than before, to prevent burnout, but we hope you still enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Birthday" is performed by The Beatles.

Linkara made a furtive glance out the window before rolling the blinds completely down.

“Gentlemen, I think we are finally alone.”

“Ahem,” a rather annoyed and feminine voice said pointedly.

“Sorry,” Linkara quickly apologized. “Gentlemen and foam lizards that have been granted sapience, we are finally alone. Now then: let’s get down to business.” Linkara sat down on the couch beside Harvey and took out a notebook filled with scribblings and various ideas he’d jotted down. “What do we have to do to make this the best birthday 90s Kid has ever had?”

“How about I use SCIENCE to animate one of his-”

“No!” Linkara and Harvey cried in unison, causing the scientist to slump down in his seat.

“Oh, very well. In that case, I had another idea.” Linksano reached into his coat and pulled out three soda bottles of New Coke, Coke II, and Crystal Pepsi. “As we all know, 90s Kid and 80s Dan collect and hoard old sodas which are several decades past their prime.”

“Ah, but the taste of these fair sodas is strong enough to last a lifetime.” Dan replied with a grin.

“Really? Let me try some.” Linksano pushed one towards Linkara, who unscrewed it and took a sip before twisting his expression into one of disgust. ”Why did I think there was any chance that this would taste good?”

Dan shrugged. “It seems that aged soda, like aged wine, is an acquired taste.”

“Now that you’re done humiliating yourself, can I have that back?” Linksano cackled as he retrieved the bottle. “Thank you. As I was saying, I am proposing that I whip up a solution to return these flat fountain drinks to their optimal carbonation and taste standards, so that we all may enjoy drinking them at the party.”

“You can do that?” Dan asked in surprise.

“Of course I can! I can do anything when it comes to SCIENCE!” Linksano cried. “I can even animate the sodas-”

“No!” The whole team cried out this time, excluding Boffo, who rubbed at Linksano’s arm as he slumped down dejectedly once more.

“That’s a sweet offer, but I think the soda thing will be more than generous enough, my swirly-eyed friend!” Dan happily told him.

“Perfect, so Linksano’s taken care of,” Linkara said, scribbling that down in his notebook. “What else? Aside from soda, we’ll need some other food for the party too.”

“Let me take care of that, Kid,” Harvey volunteered. Linkara raised an eyebrow and the singer laughed. “Hey, I know to cut out the fancy stuff for Junior. He’s easy to please, so I figure we can’t go wrong with pizza and chips and ice cream, right?”

*That is very true* Ninja-Style Dancer agreed. *As for decorations and musical arrangements, please allow Boffo and I to take care of those. We know what 90s Kid's tastes are and we should be able to put together something he will find very enjoyable.*

“That’s great,” Linkara said, writing down this information in his notebook as well. “I’m counting on you two to make this place look like the home of 90s Kid’s dreams.”

“Is anyone else worried to learn about what 90s Kid’s dreams are made of?” Linksano muttered, before he was gently poked in the side by Boffo.

“These all sound like wonderful plans, my friends,” Dan chimed in, smiling at each member of the team in turn. “I’m sure Kid is going to love this party.”

“Just make sure you keep it a secret until it’s party time, Dan.” Linkara instructed as he finished scribbling something else down.

“Don’t worry, you have my sincere promise to keep these lips zipped until it’s time to yell out, ‘Surprise!’” Dan assured them. “Though before sealing them for good, I’d like to ask if there’s anything I can do to help you with the planning? I, uh, don’t have a large number of funds at the moment,” he admitted a bit sheepishly, “But I’m willing to chip in whatever’s necessary to help you make this night a success.”

Harvey shook his head. “Eh, cost ain’t an issue here, Crockett. I can easily foot the bill for this thing, especially since Junior’s got cheap taste. If you wanna help us out by bakin’ the cake, though, that would make things a lot easier.”

“Then I’ll be sure to make something that Kid will definitely enjoy!” Dan replied, looking pleased as could be that he could contribute to the party. “Kid doesn't suspect a thing, you know. When I asked about making plans for his birthday, he mentioned being free all day since he thinks all of you are busy. I just know this will send him over the moon.”

“That’s the idea,” Linkara replied. “We all want this to make this a good one for 90s Kid.”

 _He’s certainly earned it._ Boffo piped up with his horn. _Oh, I’m so excited! I love planning parties! I can’t wait to see the smile on 90s Kid’s face when he sees what we have in store for him! Now, if any of you want to a good place to hide your presents, I can gladly store them in my magical disappearing trunk until the day of the party! It’s no trouble at all, I assure you!_

“You should take him up on that offer: last month, I put some plain old cufflinks in there and when they came out, they were pure gold.” Harvey joked, leading to laughs all around the room.

“Well then, I think that’s about everything we need to take care of,” Linkara said, closing his notebook and setting it on his lap.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone, Kid?” Harvey asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Linkara smiled and shook his head.

“I didn’t forget myself, Harvey. I have a very important part to play, but as to what that is, I’m keeping my lips zipped as well for now.”

“I hate when you keep secrets,” Harvey pouted a bit before laughing as Linkara leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Harvey. Let’s forget the secret keeping for now and remember what our main goal is,” Linkara said. “To make 90s Kid the happiest kid-”

“Soon to be adult!” Dan quickly interrupted. Linkara rolled his eyes at him before moving on.

“Yes, the happiest kid, soon to be an adult, in the world.”

 _Yay team!_ Boffo honked happily.

Just then the front door started rattling. “Everyone act causal!” Linkara cried as he shoved his notebook under the couch. This resulted in Harvey jamming two cigarettes into his mouth at once, Ninja hanging from the ceiling like a bat, and Boffo and Dan playing patty-cake for some reason, but when 90s Kid walked through the door, his skateboard under his arm, he smiled at the team as if the scene before him was perfectly natural.

“Duuuude! What’s, like, going on, man?” he asked, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

“Oh, nothing much,” Dan answered, clapping his hands against Boffo’s one final time before he got up to greet his boyfriend with a smooch. “How was your ride, sweetie?”

“It was awesome! I totally shredded a ton of rails today. I wanna try and get to a record eighteen rails cuz my eighteenth birthday’s coming up and stuff!”

Linkara looked up from the random comic he had snatched off the table before 90s Kid entered. “Oh, right, that’s this week, isn’t it?”

“Chaa! Of course it is, dude! You guys didn’t forget, did you?” 90s Kid giggled, though he did look around just to be sure they hadn’t truly forgotten.

 _Of course we wouldn't forget, 90s Kid!_ Boffo honked. _I know everybody’s birthday by heart and I would never let anyone be forgotten!_

90s Kid smiled and flushed a bit. “Heh, thanks, dude. You guys are the best. I know you’re, like, busy and junk, but I hope you’ll all be here for a little bit so we can maybe have cake or whatever.”

“I’ll see if I can make some time for that,” Linkara casually replied as he turned the comic right-side up, hoping 90s Kid hadn’t noticed the mistake.

Luckily he hadn’t since the teen merely nodded and continued speaking. “Awesome. Whoa, I totally need a shower. You mind hanging out here until I’m done, Dan?”

“Not at all, sweetie.” After another quick kiss, 90s Kid bounded up the stairs and Dan winked at them. “See? Doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” Linkara retrieved his notebook and stood up then, checking his watch. “Okay, we have less than 72 hours to get everything accomplished. Let’s get moving, people!”

“I’m right with you, Kid!” Harvey seconded, popping up as he followed Linkara out of the room. As they departed, the singer could be heard murmuring, “Seriously, though, you’re gonna tell me what you’re planning, right?”

Boffo giggled as he and Linksano stood next. _Perhaps I could be tempted to tell you what I am planning for 90s Kid as well, Oscar._ He signed. Linksano’s eyebrows twitched and he quickly escorted the clown up to his bedroom.

Dan was about to turn on the TV as he waited for 90s Kid to return when he felt a tap on his shoulder. *I trust you to make an excellent cake, Dan, but if you need any assistance, or find yourself missing any ingredients, I am always available.*

Dan gazed fondly at the ninja and patted his shoulder in return. “Thank you, my black-clad friend, but fear not. This is one event that I am absolutely not going to mess up.”

\-----

90s Kid lounged on his bed, reading his copy of Prisoner of Azkaban as he cast repetitive glances to his digital clock. 11:59. It seemed to have read that for the past hour, even though only thirty seconds had elapsed, but 90s Kid couldn’t help feeling that way. Soon it would be his birthday and 90s Kid was super excited about this one, since he was finally turning eighteen. Eighteen! Finally! Finally he would be an adult! For a while it felt like he was going to be seventeen forever, but in just seconds, the day for change would finally arrive.

90s Kid held his breath until 12:00 flashed on the clock and then he silently pumped his fist in the air. Victory at last! After nodding his head in celebration, he returned to his book, hopeful that now he could fully concentrate on what was going to happen to Buckbeak. 90s Kid enjoyed reading actual books late at night, when the base was calm and quiet. Before he could devour another sentence, however, there was a knock on his door. 90s Kid frowned, wondering who would want to see him at this time of night. He wasn’t blasting his music or doing anything that would bother anybody, and he was an adult now, so no one could ask him to go to sleep if he didn’t want to. Being an adult had so many perks. But still, he was living with other people, so if someone wanted to speak to him, the adult thing to do would be to speak them right away. 90s Kid set down his book and went to the door to open it, blinking in shock when Boffo threw a handful of confetti over him.

_Surprise! Happy birthday, 90s Kid!_

90s Kid noticed through the shower of colored speckles that Boffo was carrying a tray piled high with cookies, a glass, and a large pitcher of milk. “Whoa, Boffo-dude! What’s all this for?”

 _It’s for your birthday, of course!_ Boffo happily honked as he offered the treats to 90s Kid. _Today you are officially an adult, but you’re not too old to enjoy a cookie! I made these especially for you, 90s Kid. I used a new recipe, but I really think you’ll enjoy them! They’re called rainbow double fudge-swirl delights!_

“Duuude, these look so totally awesome!” 90s Kid licked his lips, his eyes dancing as they roved over the sprinkle-covered chocolate treats, before he eagerly took a bite of one. “Mmmm! Oh wow! Boffo-dude, this is totally delicious! If you ever got tired of being an awesome clown, you could totally become an awesome chef!”

 _I'm so happy that you like them._ Boffo beamed as he watched 90s Kid practically inhale the plate in his rush to eat the cookies. _I want to bring them to the children’s ward at the hospital too, but I needed you to try them first, because I don’t trust anyone’s judgment but yours when it comes to cookies, 90s Kid._

90s Kid tried to say something, but his mouth was stuffed to the brim with chocolate, so he gulped down half a glass of milk and sighed before speaking again. “I don’t just like them – I love them! They’re the most rad cookies I’ve ever had! Thanks so much for making them for my birthday, Boffo-dude!” 90s Kid embraced the clown tightly.

Boffo hugged 90s Kid back, feeling excited that his midnight snack gesture had gone over so well. _Anytime, 90s Kid. I’ve always thought that you shouldn’t have to wait to celebrate your birthday, so I wanted it to start it off great as soon as I could!_ He picked up one of the cookies and snacked on it while 90s Kid shoved another into his mouth. _Help yourself to the rest and I'll be sure to see you again tomorrow, alright?_

“Mmm, yeah! Thanks again, Boffo-dude! Night!”

_Good night, 90s Kid! Happy birthday!_

Boffo took his leave while 90s Kid drank another glass of milk and happily munched more cookies. He felt his heart grow full as he thought about how Boffo had planned out such a special surprise for him. It was probable that Boffo had a busy day tomorrow and wanted to spend time with 90s Kid whenever he could afford it. That was okay with 90s Kid, since he knew Boffo was needed at the hospital more than anywhere else. This sweet gesture was an equivalent trade for not being able to see him for the rest of his birthday in 90s Kid’s mind, so he decided he wouldn’t pressure Boffo to come home if he was too busy.

After finishing off the last of the platter and the milk, 90s Kid found himself full and rather sleepy. After marking his page and setting the book on the nightstand, he crawled into bed and fell into a pleasant sleep.

\-----

90s Kid was awakened to a cascade of gentle, simple notes flowing through his bedroom. Upon opening and rubbing his eyes, he soon realized that the notes made up the melody of a very familiar song. “Is that...‘Happy Birthday’?”

“Information,” Nimue’s voice replied, softly enough that the song could still be heard. “That is correct. This unit is aware that this is the day you arrived in the world, 90s Kid, and hoped to help you celebrate.”

90s Kid's expression grew surprised before he broke out into a huge grin. “Wow, Nimue, thank you! This is totally awesome of you! If you, like, had a body or something, I would totally give you the most radical hug ever!”

“This unit accepts and reciprocates your feelings of affection.” Nimue responded.

Once the song ended, there was a rap on the door, so 90s Kid slid on his sunglasses before moving to answer it. “Oh, hey Pollo-dude. What’s up?”

“I came to wish you felicitations,” Pollo replied as he offered 90s Kid a small present wrapped in shiny silver paper. “Also to give you this.”

“Aww, dude, you didn’t have to get me anything,” 90s Kid said, though he couldn't help ripping the paper off at Mach speed. “Duuuude, new pencils!” he cried, holding up the colorful instruments happily. “I totally needed more of these! Thanks so much, Pollo! I can’t do this with Nimue, but you're totally getting a hug!”

“That is okay. I do not have the working arms needed to-” Pollo tried to protest before he was crushed against 90s Kid’s chest. “I have never been more jealous of Nimue in my life,” he muttered. 90s Kid was giggling too much to notice.

After a moment, he released the robot only to suddenly start sniffing the air. “Dude, is that what I think it is?” Without waiting for a response, 90s Kid flew back into his room, deposited the pencils on his night stand, got dressed, and rode the banister down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, 90s Kid’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened to the size of saucers behind his shades as he took in the plate stacked high with pancakes sitting on the table before him.

“Right on time,” Harvey said with a smile as he clapped 90s Kid on the shoulder. "A stack of these beauties can be sniffed from up to a mile away, so I knew they’d lure you down here within minutes.”

“Oh, dude, are all these for me?” 90s Kid asked, looking to Harvey in honest shock.

Harvey nodded, squeezing his shoulder gently. “You are the birthday boy, after all. Sorry, birthday man now.”

“Nah, boy’s still cool,” 90s Kid replied.

“The point is, it’s your big day, so you should start it off with a big meal. Go ahead and eat up, Junior.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Harvey-dude! You always make the most radical pancakes!” 90s Kid pulled Harvey into a bear hug which was happily returned.

“You’re welcome, Junior. Now eat up before they get cold!”

“Oh yeah, you bet!” 90s Kid eagerly sat down at the table and took a bite before moaning softly. Harvey’s pancakes were so good they almost didn't even need syrup, but he added a good amount anyway and let out various moans of appreciation as he felt his body grow warm. This was already shaping up to be an amazing birthday, and the day had only gotten started.

Linkara soon came downstairs and his mouth fell open when he saw 90s Kid’s breakfast. “No way, Harvey made you pancakes?! Lucky!”

“Well, it is his birthday after all, Kid,” Harvey replied with a grin as he started cleaning up the stove. “You got ‘em on a special occasion, now it’s his turn.”

Linkara pouted. “No fair. I have sweet things I can withhold too, y’know.”

Harvey chuckled and slyly glanced downward. “Like you can resist, Kid.”

“Dudes, trying to eat here,” 90s Kid mumbled, not liking where the conversation was going. Harvey chuckled again and moved on to cleaning the mixer.

“Sorry. I’ll table the rest of that discussion for now.” Linkara sat down beside 90s Kid and smiled at him. “So, do you have any big plans for today, 90s Kid? I presume you and Dan are doing something.”

“Yeah, we’re going to see a movie this afternoon,” 90s Kid informed him through a mouthful of pancake.

Linkara nodded and pulled out what appeared to be a grocery list and his teleporter. “That sounds like fun. I hope you two have a good time.”

“Thanks, man.” 90s Kid licked the last bit of syrup from the plate with his tongue, earning him a snicker from Harvey.

“That’s a new one. I’m flattered, Junior, but also a little weirded out.”

“Plate licking is totally flattery, Harvey-dude,” 90s Kid insisted before he turned back to Linkara. “So, what are you up to today?”

“Oh, the usual,” Linkara casually remarked as he added a few things to his list. “I’ve got to go grocery shopping since everyone here pretty much inhales food the second I put it in the fridge, and then I've got to buy some new parts for Comicron-1, and I have some other chores to keep me busy all day.”

“That’s cool.” 90s Kid was about to stand when Linkara smiled widely and placed a wrapped package in front of him.

“But, most important of all, I have to give you an awesome birthday gift. Here you go, 90s Kid. I hope you like it.”

“Whoa, you got me a present? Dude, no way, that’s awesome!” 90s Kid yelled, looking thrilled to be receiving anything from Linkara. “Thanks so much, dude! It's so cool!”

“But you haven’t even opened it yet!”

“I don’t have to! You got me a present, so it’s already radical!” 90s Kid hugged Linkara even tighter than he hugged Harvey before pulling back and tearing off the wrapping paper. He fell silent for a solid two seconds before his jaw hit the ground. “Dude...dude...is this...oh dude...”

Linkara grinned, very pleased with this reaction. “Yes, that is indeed Rob Liefeld’s autograph on one of his own pieces of artwork. Heh, I figured this would be the only thing to render you speechless.”

Harvey whistled as he sat down beside Linkara. “Damn, Kid, how did you swing that one? Those things must be pretty hard to come by.”

“Oh yeah, that cost me a pretty penny it did.” After announcing this, Linkara leaned over and murmured into Harvey’s ear. “You’d think that would be the case, but my local comic shop practically paid me to take it off their hands. I figured it would make 90s Kid happy, so I-ack!” Linkara's words were cut short as 90s Kid hugged Linkara again, this time so tightly that he lifted the comic lover off his chair and swung him around the kitchen a few times.

“This is the most amazingly radically hardcore gift I've ever gotten, EVER!” 90s Kid’s voice nearly cracked as he squeezed him. “Thank you so much, Linkara-dude! Oh wow, I can’t wait to show everyone how awesome this gift is! Duuuuuuude, this is just too cool!”

“Ack! Can’t…breathe...light in eyes...slowly dying...” Linkara croaked out as he was squeezed so tightly his insides started to ache.

“Uh, Junior, you killing the Kid really wouldn’t make for a fun birthday memory,” Harvey said, looking slightly worried as Linkara’s face began turning purple.

“Huh? Oh, right, sorry dude.” 90s Kid quickly set Linkara back onto the floor and, upon noticing he was wobbling where he stood, gently sat him on his chair. “I totally didn’t mean to cube this awesome moment, Linkara,” he quickly explained, handing his glass of orange juice over for the gasping man to drink. “I’m just so totally happy with this amazing gift you got me. I'll go, like, hang it in my room while you, um, remember how to breathe again, okay?”

Linkara nodded and sipped his juice while 90s Kid ran off, giggling wildly as he tried to decide just where he would hang this most sacred of drawings. Harvey reached over and patted Linkara on the back. “Well, you were right about that surprise, Kid. I never thought you’d get Junior that worked up.”

Setting the glass down, Linkara flashed Harvey a bold smile. “Oh, that isn’t all, Harvey. I still have a trick or two up my sleeves. Now, I really do have some errands to attend to, so I will see you later.” With that, Linkara picked up his teleporter and vanished.

\-----

After carefully deliberating for almost an hour on where to hang his most favorite of pictures, 90s Kid found a special spot for it on the wall facing his bed. This way, his glorious artwork would be the first thing to greet his eyes whenever he woke up. After admiring his handiwork and feeling glad that he didn't do anything to damage the walls with his hammer and nails, 90s Kid went out into the hallway to return the tools and bumped into Ninja-Style Dancer.

*Many congratulations on your birthday, 90s Kid* he held up before bowing. *I hope you will allow me to extend this gift to you.* Ninja held up a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

“Wow, another present?” 90s Kid exclaimed, very taken aback. Ninja smiled and nodded.

*Isn’t it natural to receive presents on your birthday?*

“Oh, yeah, of course it is,” 90s Kid quickly replied. “Thanks, Ninja-dude!” He thought about giving the man a hug, but refrained when he remembered Linkara’s purple face, as well as the fact that Ninja would sooner strangle than embrace someone, so instead he just took the gift and unwrapped it. “’Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3’ for the Genesis? Awesome, I totally needed this one!” 90s Kid opened the box and let out a squeal of excitement. “Dude, you got it in the box with the original manual? This is super cool! I’ve always wanted this! You’ll play it with me, right, dude? Not right now cuz I know you’re busy and stuff, but I really wanna see how good you do at it!”

*I am pleased to see that I was successful with my gift selection* Ninja replied, grinning as he watched 90s Kid examine the box thoroughly. *I will gladly face you in a battle one day. I never turn down a challenge.* Ninja reached out and lightly touched 90s Kid's arm, the most affection he was able to muster, but it was enough. 90s Kid beamed at him and again fought back the urge to embrace the ninja.

“I don’t know how I can thank you enough for this.”

*You do not need to thank me, 90s Kid, This was a gift, and a gift does not ever have to be repaid.*

“Dude, I don’t think I can just forget it," 90s Kid admitted. “I mean, you got me this awesome present, and Linkara got me that totally amazingly awesome present, and Boffo had those cookies-”

*I'm sorry, 90s Kid, I don’t mean to interrupt your gratitude* Ninja suddenly held up. *But I’m curious as to what Linkara got you for your birthday. Would you mind showing me?*

“Sure, of course dude!” 90s Kid agreed as he opened his door. “I’m gonna totally show everyone this, but you can be first!” 90s Kid pointed to the picture now hanging proudly on the wall. Ninja admired it for a moment.

*I see. So Linkara has proven to be a worthy rival, it seems. Next time, I will not be so unprepared.*

“Uh...so that means you think it’s awesome, right?” 90s Kid asked.

Ninja quickly nodded and smiled again. *It certainly does. I hope you enjoy it for many years to come. Happy birthday once again, 90s Kid. I will see you later.* Ninja vanished then, and 90s Kid turned back to admire his gifts. He couldn’t wait to tell Dan about how wonderful this birthday had been.


	2. Chapter 2

90s Kid lay on his bed, gazing in adoration at the Liefeld original adorning his wall, when he heard Harvey call up the stairs. “Junior! You have a gentleman caller!”

90s Kid quickly slid down the banister and bounded over to Dan, who was standing before him with a large smile on his face. “Hey sweetie! Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, dude!”

“Ready for our movie night?”

“Totally! Later, Harvey-dude. Thanks again for the pancakes, don’t wait up!”

Harvey merely chuckled and waved them off. “Just get outta here.”

Dan winked at Harvey before leading the both of them out the door, down the stairs, and into his car. “I kept the car running so it’d be nice and warm for us, and it should be plenty warm in the theater too,” Dan announced cheerfully. “I’m excited to be seeing a film about people of the Lego variety.”

“I know, right? Lego people sound totally cool!”

Dan started driving them to the theater and turned to 90s Kid eagerly. “So, how has your birthday been so far?”

"Oh, dude, it's been the best one ever!" 90s Kid exclaimed, trying not to flail his arms into Dan's line of vision as he went over the various gifts he’d been fortunate enough to receive. “Even the foam lizard made me a card! It was mostly scribbles on a piece of paper cuz she, like, doesn’t have fingers, but it was still really awesome of her! But no gift is better than what Linkara got me! Guess what he got me, Dan!”

“Ooh, what?”

“Dude, you have to guess!”

“Hmm...is it something Nirvana?”

“Nope!”

“Is it...a game?”

“Nope! But Ninja totally got me one of those! Last guess!”

“Is it…a comic book?”

“Close! It was actually an autographed Rob Liefeld picture!” 90s Kid announced. As he said those beautiful words, he was once again overcome with joy and had to wrap his arms around Dan for a moment as he worked to contain his bliss.

Dan giggled at his boyfriend’s reaction. “Wow, that’s great. I can see how thrilled you are, sweetie! I’m so glad you’re happy, Kid.”

“Me too.” 90s Kid pulled back from Dan then and settled against his seat, lowering his head a little as his cheeks started going red. “It…it really makes me happy how all of you guys remembered my birthday, and did all these things to make me happy. Ninja even, like, patted my arm and talked with me and stuff, and that was cool since Ninja doesn't really talk to me a lot, y’know? And Linkara got a Liefeld thing for me when he doesn’t like him, and I...I’m really, really happy today, Dan.”

Dan glanced over at 90s Kid, taking in his slightly overwhelmed expression, and rested an arm around his shoulders. “I’m really, really happy that you’re really, really happy, Kid. I love when you show off that smile of yours. I always want to see you like this. You look so beautiful when you smile.” 90s Kid blushed slightly before he leaned towards the older man, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dan. I love you so much, dude.”

“I love you too, Kid.”

\-----

A few hours later, Linkara was rushing through the apartment making sure everything was in order. “Streamers? Check. Balloons? Check. Confetti cannons?”

 _They are loaded and ready to be fired!_ Boffo honked.

Linkara nodded at him before turning to the table laden with food and beverages. “Wow, this looks great. Thanks, hon.” he said, pecking Harvey on the cheek before turning to Linksano. “You have your gift ready?”

“Naturally!” Linksano cried. “It was quite an easier task than I’d imagined, so it only took me around an hour to complete it! After I was done, I even had a chance to work on-”

“No time!” Linkara snapped as he hurried over to check that the speakers connected to his laptop worked.

While Linksano pouted and stuffed a peanut butter cookie into his mouth, Harvey surveyed the room with a proud smile. Posters from all of 90s Kid's favorite bands, movies, and TV shows covered the room, the soundtrack to Nirvana’s greatest hits was loaded and ready to be played, and there was even a cardboard cutout of Bloodgun standing off to the side for people to have their pictures taken with. “It really is the room of Junior’s dreams, isn’t it? I'm proud of you, Kid.”

Linkara smiled back at Harvey. “Thanks, Harvey, but I couldn’t have done this without all of you helping out.” Harvey was about to pull Linkara in close for another smooch when he heard familiar voices in the hall. “They're coming!” Linkara hissed as he ran to flip the light switch. “Everybody hide!”

Dan and 90s Kid walked to the front door of the apartment and the older man smiled in relief when he saw the lights were out. Everything was ready.

“Aw, man, I hope everyone isn’t asleep or out. I wanted to tell them about that awesome movie!” 90s Kid said as he got out his keys. “But it’s okay, though. Today was still an awesome birthday and I can see them tomorrow-”

“SURPRISE!” A chorus of voices almost knocked 90s Kid onto his back as the lights flashed on. Loud booms went off and showers of confetti rained down upon their heads, while the sounds of several noisemakers filled the air. 90s Kid could only stand there in shock as he heard the notes of his favorite song filling the apartment, and the faces of all his friends surrounded him. He turned to Dan, who was wearing a smile the size of the ocean, and goggled. “Dude...you knew about this?”

“Yep! I had to get you out of here so they could prepare, sweetie!”

 _We wanted to throw you a big surprise party, 90s Kid! It is a special birthday, after all!_ Boffo honked, feeling right at home amidst a sea of confetti and streamers.

“But you guys already did so much stuff for me!” 90s Kid protested. “You didn’t have to do anything else!”

“We wanted to, Junior,” Harvey said, clapping 90s Kid on the shoulder. “It’s not every day you become a man, so you should celebrate as hard as you can.”

Linkara nodded, standing next to Harvey and smiling. “Happy birthday, 90s Kid. We hope you like it.”

90s Kid shook his head and went up to them, pulling both men into a group hug. “I love it. Thanks so much, you guys,” he mumbled as he tried to keep control of his emotions. When the wave that threatened to overwhelm him passed, 90s Kid lifted his head and was all smiles once again.

Harvey could tell the teen was getting choked up over the party and a surge of emotion swelled within him as well. He took a breath and kept himself calm, though, since this was a party and Harvey Finevoice did not cry at parties. “You’re very welcome, Junior. Happy birthday.” he murmured softly, patting 90s Kid on the back.

“I was so worried someone was going to spill the beans before we were able to surprise you,” Linkara admitted, shooting a furtive glance at Dan.

“I told you I could keep my lips sealed,” Dan replied, glad to be the next recipient of a hug from 90s Kid.

“Dude, you totally got me good,” 90s Kid admitted. “But this just means I’m totally gonna get you even better next time!”

“I look forward to that!” Dan exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend happily.

“Change! You got change!” a familiar voice cried out as the sound of a cup of rattling coins momentarily filled the air.

90s Kid turned from Dan and laughed out loud when he saw Chester and Lester bumbling towards him.

“Duuuuudes! I can’t believe you came to see me!”

“Change! You got-oh, it’s you. Hello Mr. Ma-90s Kid!” Chester cried while Lester waved happily at him.

“Since it’s your birthday, we brought you a present!” Lester announced.

90s Kid looked even more surprised and tried to shake his head. “Oh, I know you dudes don’t have a lot of stuff, so you really don’t-”

“Your present is that you don’t have to give us change!” Chester interrupted him as he tossed his Styrofoam cup over his shoulder. Seconds later he was on the ground, scooping up the precious bits of metal while Lester shook his head in a good-natured manner.

“Sorry about him, he always gets excited at parties.”

“It’s all good, dude,” 90s Kid said before he hugged each bum in turn. “I’m just happy you’re here. Why don’t you guys, like, enjoy this rad looking buffet?”

“I lived in a buffet once!” Chester exclaimed. “It smelled like dead fish and happiness.”

“I remember that place,” Lester said, nodding fondly as he recalled the memory. “I liked it better when you lived in the shoe.”

“Yeah, but that old lady was always coming around with her kids,” Chester replied as the two made their way to the food table to dig in. 90s Kid followed them before being stopped by Linksano, who was grinning even more manically than usual.

“Now that you have made your way to the refreshment table, it is finally time to give you my present, 90s Kid!” Linksano announced gleefully as he gestured to the bottles and cups on the table. “I have taken the liberty of rejuvenating your favorite soft drinks of yesteryear! Please sample with your tenured taste buds and let me know if my experiment was a success!”

Dan and 90s Kid eagerly reached for cups of their favorite sodas. “I’ve been waiting for this for days. Though if I’m honest, I’ve been waiting for this since 1989,” Dan said excitedly. “Cheers, Kid!”

The two clinked their cups together and poured the liquid down their waiting throats. Dan and 90s Kid gasped, staring at the empty cups in amazement, before tears sprang to Dan’s eyes. “It's...perfect...” He sniffled and wiped his eyes, bearing a smile as bright as Venus. “It’s like we’re back in the 80s! Oh, you sweet man, let me give you a hug!”

“Me too! Linksano-dude, you're a genius!”

Linksano gasped and let out a startled cry when Dan and 90s Kid mobbed him on both sides in a hug. “Oooh! Um, th-that’s alright, I’m perfectly happy with your thanks, s-so you can stop this now-”

“Ooh, that hug needs some bums!” Chester exclaimed as he and Lester joined in.

“Someone! Help me!” Linksano begged while Linkara nearly started crying with laughter.

“It’s so funny when it’s not happening to me!”

Finally Boffo noticed what was happening and hurried over to gently pry the excited party-goers off his boyfriend. When he was freed, Linksano backed up several steps while holding Boffo in front of him as a human shield. “I-I’m so very happy you like the gift, but never do that again!”

“Okie dokie,” Dan easily agreed, as did the others. “But I just have to text Snob about this, so if he comes here looking for a hug, you’d better be prepared my friend.”

“Oh yes, I’ll be sure to prepare myself for a hug from the Cinema Snob.” Linksano sarcastically replied, relaxing now that the others seemed to be losing interest in him.

“Far out, man,” a calm voice suddenly wafted through the air from behind the Bloodgun cut-out. “This party is a total gas.”

90s Kid gasped as he recognized the speaker and he quickly dove behind the cardboard comic hero to give 60s Kid an enormous hug. “You’re here too, dude? I can’t believe it! Thank you so totally much for, like, coming to my party!”

60s Kid adjusted his sunglasses before he hugged 90s Kid back. “I knew your birthday would be groovy, man, but this is really boss. I was just gonna get blitzed tonight and crash in my Deuce, but this is much more choice. You should thank your pal Linkara for crashing my pad and inviting me, dig?”

“I have no idea what you’re saying, but I’m totally glad you’re here!” 90s Kid replied, still squeezing the teen happily. “Did you get any food yet?”

“Your old man gave me some of those, uh, what are they called... 3D Doritos I think? They were outta sight.”

“Who you calling old?” Harvey called out though no one paid him any notice. 90s Kid smiled and nodded.

“Awesome, dude. Okay, you should totally enjoy your snacks and junk, and I’m gonna go mingle. See ya later!”

“Right on! Peace out, man!” 60s Kid replied, now bopping his head in tune with the music. 90s Kid was smiling so hard by now that his cheeks were beginning to feel sore, but he didn’t care at all, because he was having the time of his life.

“Having fun, Kid?” Dan asked as he loaded a plate with pizza.

“Dude, this is the most fun I’ve ever had on my birthday,” 90s Kid replied as he chomped down on a slice of his own.

*90s Kid, I believe we have a match to settle* Ninja informed him, holding up the game.

90s Kid gave a thumbs up and the two headed for the couch. “Oh man, you are so totally on! Dan, c’mon over here and watch me win!”

“Ooh, it’s always fun to witness some 16-bit violence!”

“So totally fab, man,” 60s Kid remarked as he walked over to the living room as well. “Whoa, that TV’s got far out colors. It’s trippy, man!”

“Ooh, are those videoma games?” Lester announced as Chester jumped up and down happily.

“Hurray! This is the best videoma game I've ever seen in my life!”

*I hope you all enjoy the show while you can, because I will be swift in declaring my victory* Ninja pronounced as he skillfully started kicking 90s Kid’s character in the head.

“Not so fast, dude!” 90s Kid quickly unleashed several combo moves, sending Ninja’s character on the ropes. After another sequence of button presses he performed the fatality, declaring him the winner. “Ha! Dude, I’ve always wanted to be able to do that one! I win!”

“Did...did 90s Kid just win by vomiting acid onto the other player?” Linksano asked uneasily from his spot behind the couch.

“More importantly, did 90s Kid just win against Ninja-Style Dancer?” Linkara asked, looking quite shocked. “Are you going easy on him for his birthday, Ninja?” Ninja turned to glare at Linkara, his eyes seeming to flash red in anger.

*I never let anyone win. I always give my all when battling. I only lost because it was his birthday, so naturally he had the added luck of this day to get him the win* Ninja held up. He turned to 90s Kid and forced a smile then, bowing to him. *Good game, 90s Kid. You were a worthy foe indeed.*

“Uh, thanks.” Ninja’s rather intense smile was making 90s Kid feel a bit awkward so he was grateful when Dan suddenly waved over to Boffo.

“Boffo, my friend, could I have it now?” Boffo nodded and hurried upstairs before returning with a brightly wrapped package. He handed it to Dan, who quickly rested it on 90s Kid’s lap. “How about you check out my present, sweetie?”

“Dan, you got me a present too?” 90s Kid once more looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Of course I did, sweetie. I’d never let your birthday go by without getting you something.”

“But you already took me to the movies,” 90s Kid tried to protest, “and you helped plan this awesome surprise for me.”

Dan chuckled and pressed the gift into 90s Kid’s hands. “I wanted to get you something that was just from me, Kid. Please open it. I know you’ll like it.”

90s Kid nodded then, his eager smile returning as he unwrapped the gift. “Oh no way no way!” he cried, hugging the present tightly to his chest. “How did you ever find this, Dan?”

“It wasn’t easy,” Dan admitted with a proud grin as he watched 90s Kid cuddle with the gift. “I had to visit five thrift shops before I finally saw this beauty. I knew she’d be perfect for you, so I snatched her up right on the spot.”

 _What a sweet story!_ Boffo honked while Ninja nodded in approval.

“Heh, I should have expected he’d find more 90s-related crap for you to hoard.” Linkara said good-naturedly.

60s Kid bent down and squinted at the item with confused eyes. “Hey man, what is that righteous thing?”

“It’s the Nickelodeon Time Blaster alarm clock, only the most gnarly alarm clock that ever existed!” 90s Kid explained happily. “That lame clock radio I had was really boring, so this’ll make waking up so much more rad!”

“Good, maybe then you’ll start waking up before noon.” Harvey laughed, nudging 90s Kid playfully.

90s Kid put down his gift for a moment and looked around at everybody, suddenly letting out a stream of giggles. “What’s so amusing, 90s Kid?” Linksano asked curiously. 90s Kid shook his head and rubbed his hands against his lap.

“Aw, it’s nothing, guys, sorry for being weird. I was just thinking...I always knew that birthday parties were supposed to be really awesome and junk, but this was even better than I ever imagined. I just felt happy so I laughed, that’s all, no biggie.”

“Oh, that’s fine, 90s Kid,” Linkara said, smiling fondly at him. This smile quickly fell, though, when he reevaluated what the younger man had just said. “Wait…what? 90s Kid, I’m confused. It sounded like you just said you’d never had a birthday party before, but that can’t be right, right?”

Everyone’s fond smiles also turned to frowns as they looked at 90s Kid, who was now blushing and fidgeting a bit where he sat.

“Oh, um, n-no, that’s not what I meant, cuz I totally had birthdays before. Um, I just meant, I didn’t, like, have big parties with lots of people or stuff or anything. But I got presents!” he cried, loud enough to make the others wince. “Awesome presents like new clothes or books for school…y-yeah, they were totally awesome! Oh, and I remember once, like, going to my friend’s party back when I lived in the 90s and stuff, and that was totally fun! So I knew big parties were fun and this was, this so totally was the best birthday party ever! You guys all did so much awesome stuff for me, and I'm really, really happy."

Everyone looked surprised as these unknown things poured out of 90s Kid, giving each other confused glances since they didn’t quite know how to respond, before Boffo sat down beside the teen, expression a bit crestfallen.

 _You mean this was your first big birthday party? Oh, if I had known I could’ve made it so much bigger! I could have gotten more decorations or better entertainment and oh, 90s Kid, I’m sorry! I wish we could have made this party amazing for you!_ Boffo honked, waving his hands and looking like he was growing more and more distraught.

“Hey, relax, Boffo-dude,” 90s Kid said, leaning in to hug the clown close so he wouldn’t panic. “I just told you that it was really awesome. There’s no way today could get any better, dude. Don’t worry, I’m not mad or sad at all. I love this and I’m so happy with all you dudes for doing this.”

 _Well, if you’re sure, then I promise not to worry any longer._ Boffo promised, hugging 90s Kid back as his worry dissolved.

“Good, because that’s the birthday dude’s wish, and you totally have to follow my wishes for the rest of the night!” 90s Kid happily decreed, all traces of past discomfort gone as well. “And now, like, I wish that we all would party hard and have the most awesome night ever!”

“As you wish, 90s Kid,” Linkara replied with a nod. “Or maybe I should call you 90s Adult from now on?” he asked with a playful smile. 90s Kid shuddered and swiftly shook his head.

“No, that’s totally bogus. My next wish is that you, like, always call me 90s Kid.”

*That’s easy enough to comply with* Ninja said, fiddling with the controller in his hands. He seemed to have relaxed as much as a ninja could relax as well. *So, 90s Kid, would you grant me a re-match?*

“You that eager to lose again, dude?” 90s Kid giggled. Ninja’s eye twitched but he managed to retain his calm even as he was defeated over and over again.

For the rest of the night, the party continued in a joyous manner. The food was eaten, the music blasted until everyone was singing along with the Spice Girls, and many pictures were snapped of 90s Kid posing with his friends and his gifts. Soon, it grew to be after 11 o’clock, and the weary guests finally departed for home, or for their beds, in Boffo’s and Ninja’s case.

“Thank you dudes for coming!” 90s Kid said, hugging the bums and 60s Kid again as they headed out the door. “It was totally great seeing you again!”

90s Kid turned toward his roommates then. “Night Boffo! I loved those confetti cannons, dude! Night Ninja! Maybe next time we battle, you’ll be able to get a few shots in before I totally annihilate you again!”

Ninja’s whole body shuddered, but he merely nodded in response before he climbed up the stairs.

Dan chuckled as he waved goodbye to the others as well, before he leaned in close to 90s Kid’s ear. “I’d love for you to come to my place tonight. There’s something waiting for you there that I’d like you to see. What do you say, Kid?”

“That sounds totally rad to me, dude. I'd love to spend the night at your place,” 90s Kid whispered back, eager to see what Dan could have to show him, and knowing that the perfect end to a perfect day would be sleeping next to his boyfriend. “You dudes cool if I go to Dan’s tonight?”

Harvey nodded, smiling tiredly but happily at the two. “You’re a big boy, we can’t tell ya what to do. Go have fun, kids.”

“Yeah, there’s no work tomorrow, so go ahead,” Linkara agreed. He and Linksano were cleaning up the food and beverages together. “Have fun, you two, and happy birthday again, 90s Kid.”

“Thanks! See you tomorrow!” 90s Kid and Dan went out into the hallway, the former glancing out the window as he did. “Dude, it’s snowing! It must be totally freezing outside! I’m glad we’re gonna be going to your place where it’s warm.” 90s Kid pulled out his teleporter and gestured for Dan to hug him.

Dan was about to when he suddenly felt about his pockets and frowned. “Oh, shoot. I think I dropped my wallet and my keys during that limbo show-down with Lester. Sorry, Kid, I'll be right back.” Dan kissed him and scurried back into the apartment. “Hey, friends, you didn’t happen to find my-” Dan’s words stopped cold when he saw what Linkara was holding.

Clenched in Linkara’s left hand were his keys, which were not the problem. The problem was what was clenched in Linkara’s right hand. That would be Dan’s wallet. Dan’s opened wallet. Dan’s opened wallet which was proudly displaying a brightly wrapped condom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17.

_Clenched in Linkara’s left hand were his keys, which were not the problem. The problem was what was clenched in Linkara’s right hand. That would be Dan’s wallet. Dan’s opened wallet. Dan’s opened wallet which was proudly displaying a brightly wrapped condom._

“Um...I...um…” Dan’s famous talkativeness failed him as his whole body paled, his blood running cold.

Harvey popped back into the room and looked surprised to see Dan standing before him. “Hey, Crockett, I thought you and Junior were gone. What are you...” Harvey trailed off as well when he noticed what Linkara was holding. “Oh.”

Harvey coughed suddenly and looked away, bracing himself for the storm that was surely about to be unleashed, while Dan closed his eyes and tried to recall if he knew any prayers he could utter right then. To both of their surprise, instead of screaming his head off, Linkara started laughing.

“I guess someone hasn’t cleaned out his wallet since the 80s either,” Linkara teased as he folded the item closed. “Sorry to snoop, Dan, but the thing was wide open when I found it on the floor and I couldn’t help noticing all the junk you have in here. I mean, a voucher for a free McD.L.T.? Yeah, I don’t think those are around anymore. Then there was a ticket stub for a showing of ‘Earth Girls are Easy?’ I’m sure you’ve got a lot of fond memories from that film, right? And what was that condom, a Mates? I’ve never even heard of those.”

“I’m holding it for a friend!” Dan blurted out in a strangely high-pitched voice. “Back in the 80s, I mean! He’s my 80s friend from, uh, England! My own mate, you could say, heh heh!”

Harvey cringed at the words spewing from Dan’s mouth but they only served to make Linkara chuckle. “I'm sorry to tell you then, Dan, but I don’t think that it’s going to be of any use to you or your mate by this point.”

“Uh...yeah, y-you’re right, Linkara,” Dan said, forcing a smile and hoping no one would notice the sweat beading on his forehead. “Silly old f-forgetful me, huh? I really should, uh, c-clean that out one of these days.”

“Yeah,” Harvey chimed in, for no reason at all really, before he fumbled around his pockets as he searched for his cigarettes.

“Well, I just hope you’re more careful next time about where you leave this,” Linkara continued as he handed over the wallet to Dan. “If 90s Kid found that, he might try to use it as a water balloon or something.”

Dan and Harvey forced themselves to laugh at Linkara’s joke while Dan started taking giant steps backwards. “D-don’t you worry. I’m, um, I’m always careful when it comes to Kid,” he said, eyes flashing to Harvey, who nodded in silent understanding. “Well good night!”

Dan tore open the door and ran straight towards his boyfriend. “Come on, Kid, let’s go! Punch it!”

90s Kid looked a bit confused by Dan’s sudden rush to leave, but he shrugged and wrapped his arm around the smaller man so they could both teleport away.

Linkara continued chuckling as he shut the door behind him, turning to Linksano and Harvey with an amused grin. “That Dan’s a real card some times.”

“Yeah, Kid, Crockett’s a total joker,” Harvey replied, before sharing a glance of disbelief with Linksano. Some things never changed when it came to Linkara. “Uh, so, this bash turned out pretty good, eh Kid?” he said, hoping to change the subject.

“I knew if we worked together we could pull it off,” Linkara agreed. “I’m only disappointed that we didn’t get to use those trick candles of Boffo’s on the cake. 90s Kid would have gotten a real kick out of trying to blow those out.”

“Yeah,” Harvey agreed before his lips formed a frown. “Wait a second. We didn’t even have any cake. I thought Crockett said he was bringing one, didn’t he?”

Just then, there was a knock at the door, which distracted the three from their previous conversation.

“Who could that be so late?”

“I pray Dan didn’t forget anything else,” Linksano mumbled, hoping that he wouldn’t be forced to witness any more awkward moments. Linkara quickly opened the door, his eyebrows rising at the sight that greeted him.

Cinema Snob was standing before him with a bundle of bottles in his arms, as well as a wagon-full of them at his side, bearing a rare ear-to-ear grin. He stepped inside, dragging his wagon in as well without waiting for an invitation. “I heard SOMEBODY has the secret to revitalizing Crystal Pepsi!” he announced happily. “And if this turns out to be true, I also have something I’d like to give this magnificent bastard!”

Harvey and Linkara stared before turning slowly to Linksano, who let out a shriek of fright and barreled up the stairs while crying out that he would not receive any further gifts that night.

Snob arched an eyebrow at the scientist’s fleeing back. “Huh, I thought he would have loved a copy of the ‘Weird Science’ television series.”

\-----

“Dude, is everything okay?” 90s Kid finally asked as they stood in front of Dan’s house, still looking a bit concerned about what had happened. Dan shuddered but nodded.

“I’m fine, Kid. I just needed to get away from Linkara.”

“Huh? Why?” Dan sighed and leaned in to murmur into 90s Kid’s ear, whose face turned bright red in spite of the cold wind now blowing on it.

“Oh, dude! That so totally bites! Oh, man...so, like, he still has no idea, right?”

Dan nodded and frowned at 90s Kid’s slightly dejected face as they went inside. “What’s the matter, Kid? I thought you’d be relieved by that.”

90s Kid sighed and took off his coat. “I am, Dan. It’s just…it sorta bums me out how I can be eighteen and an adult and stuff, but Linkara just doesn’t get it and still acts like I’m, you know, a little kid or whatever. It’s like, I want him to know I’m an adult, but I also don’t want him to know how adult I am, and I just...I don’t know.”

90s Kid bowed his head and Dan put his arms around him. “Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I know Linkara will see you as an adult one day soon. Besides, it’s your birthday, and you can’t be sad on your birthday! Especially not with my surprise still waiting for you!”

90s Kid lifted his head and smiled again as he remembered that. “You’re right, Dan. I won’t worry about bogus stuff like that tonight. I wanna see my surprise!”

“That’s the spirit!” Dan kissed him happily and hugged him once more. “Okay, Kid, I’m ready to show you, but first you have to put this on.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

“Ooh, mysterious,” 90s Kid replied as he eagerly swapped his sunglasses with the piece of fabric. His previous insecurity was fading as giddiness over future birthday surprises replaced it, and he bounced on the heels of his feet as he waited for Dan to guide him through the house. Soon they arrived by the kitchen table and 90s Kid drummed his fingers upon the wooden surface while Dan wandered off somewhere. He thought he heard the light switch being flipped and wondered why, but remained silent as Dan continued to move about the area.

After a few minutes, Dan returned to 90s Kid’s side and slipped his hand into his own. “Okay, it’s ready, Kid. You can take the blindfold off now.” 90s Kid complied, and blinked at the slivers of light hovering before him, currently the only bits of brightness in the darkened kitchen. After a moment, his vision cleared and 90s Kid gasped when he realized the slivers of light were actually candles dotting an enormous birthday cake.

“Whoa! Dan, did you make this?”

“I worked on it for three days,” Dan admitted softly, as he gave 90s Kid’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I was in charge of making your cake and I wanted it to be perfect for you, sweetie. I had to pause that episode so many times to make sure I had the design down right, but it was worth it.”

“Episode?” 90s Kid asked in confusion as he leaned in closer to better observe the cake. At once his eyes widened. “Dude! Is this the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake from My Little Pony?”

“Yep,” Dan answered, a hint of pride seeping into his voice. “I knew a special person like you deserved a special cake, and this was the most special cake I could think of for you. I hope you like it, sweetie. I really want to watch as you make a wish tonight.”

90s Kid continued staring at the cake, almost unable to comprehend that it was actually sitting before him.

“Wow...dude, I...” He realized that Dan was waiting for him to blow out the candles, all eighteen candles that lay atop the cake, so he thought for a moment before blowing them all out in one breath, smiling and blushing as Dan kissed him on the cheek.

“What did you wish for, sweetie?”

“I didn’t have to wish for anything, dude, cuz I’m already happy, and I got everything I wanted.” 90s Kid started sniffling and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “You just...I can’t believe you would make this for me, dude. And everyone else was s-so cool, and they all made sure that I h-had a good birthday. It really was the only…it was the best birthday party I’ve ever h-had...”

Dan pulled 90s Kid close, kissing his cheek as the teen struggled to get himself under control.

“I’m so happy you like it, sweetie. You deserve the best birthday ever, because you’re someone very special and very important to all of us. I just hope this cake tastes as good as it looks so that the day doesn’t end on an un-tasty note.”

90s Kid pulled back, giggling a bit. “I bet it’s super tasty, just like all the stuff you bake. So, what are we waiting for? Let’s dive in!”

After they had eaten a few slices of the most delicious cake either of them had ever had before, the two dropped their dishes into the sink and Dan slid a giant protective covering over the dessert to keep it fresh through the night. As he was about to join 90s Kid in the living room, Dan was pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend’s arms wrapping around him.

“Dan, I...I really can’t thank you enough for making this night so awesome,” 90s Kid said, nuzzling gently at the older man’s neck. “I loved everything about today and I know a lot of it is because of you. You’ve done so much stuff for me, to make me happy and to make me feel loved, and I...I just feel so totally good right now.”

Dan smiled warmly at 90s Kid and cuddled close to him. “I’m so happy to hear that, sweetie. I love you so much, Kid, and I really wanted this birthday to be special for you.”

“It was so totally special,” 90s Kid said softly before scooping a suddenly surprised Dan into his arms. “But there’s one thing that would make it the most special night ever, and I...” He paused, his face starting to tint red, before forcing the words out. “I want to...be with you, Dan. Completely together with you. I-if that’s okay, I mean.”

Dan’s eyes widened and he felt momentarily speechless. He was at last hearing the words he’d long dreamt of hearing, and he knew how much this would mean to both of them, so he chose his words carefully.

“I would love to be completely one with you, Kid, if that’s what you really want to do,” he finally answered, sliding one hand up to stroke the younger man’s heated cheek.

90s Kid pressed against his fingers eagerly and nodded. “I really, really do.” Without another word, he carried Dan up the stairs, into his bedroom, and closed the door behind them. 90s Kid just managed to make it to the bed before he leapt on top of Dan, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. “Mmmm...oh dude. Love you,” 90s Kid moaned. “Love you so much.”

Dan eagerly curled his arms and legs about his boyfriend as 90s Kid kissed him with more and more passion. “Oh, Kid! Mmm-oh! I love you too...” Dan gasped and moaned as their hips pressed together, feeling the hardness through 90s Kid’s shorts against his thigh, knowing that 90s Kid was in one of those moods where he wanted something and wanted it badly. After an amazing birthday, lots of sugar from the cake, and the intoxication of finally being eighteen, 90s Kid was finally ready to go this far with Dan. “You want to take the lead with me, Kid?” he panted, since he would tell the teen was more eager than he’d ever been before.

“Yeah,” 90s Kid felt his face heat up, but he wasn’t going to deny his intentions. “I want to do that, Dan. B-be in you. Cuz I love you so much, Dan. I totally love you.” 90s Kid bent down and kissed Dan’s lips very forcefully again while starting to pull off his clothes. First he yanked on Dan’s shirt, so roughly that a few buttons popped off, but that didn’t even cause the two to pause in their actions. The shirt was carelessly tossed across the room while 90s Kid ran his fingers along Dan's chest, kissing it a few more times, before he turned his attention to Dan’s jeans. 90s Kid blushed even brighter but he unzipped them quickly and pulled them off, along with Dan’s boxers, happy that Dan seemed to be as into this idea as he was.

Dan didn’t want to pause the action for too long, but he knew that he had to lead 90s Kid through this so that they would be ready. “Okay, Kid, in that drawer r-right there, there’s a bottle of lube, and you can grab that condom out of my wallet.” Dan swallowed as he remembered the earlier scene with Linkara, but he forced it out of his mind, unwilling to think about such things while more important matters were at hand.

90s Kid gazed at Dan’s cock a moment, touching it lightly with his fingers, before he pulled back and nodded. “Okay. I'll get that stuff. Be right back.” 90s Kid reluctantly pulled himself off Dan as he hurried around the room, grabbing the required items, before finally stripping off his own clothes. It felt good to let his erection spring free, and tonight he felt much more confident than ever before since he could see the desire and eagerness on Dan's face. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said as he jumped back onto the bed.

Dan quickly got up onto his knees and decided he would grab the headboard, thinking that it would be easier for 90s Kid to figure things out if he were in this position. He was excited but also a little nervous, since it had been a while since anyone had been inside of him. “Alright, Kid, just unwrap that condom and roll it on-here, let me help.” He knew 90s Kid wouldn’t know how to put one on, so he turned back and rolled it onto him with ease.

“Thanks, Dan.” Even though it was slightly embarrassing to have Dan helping him like this, 90s Kid was too aroused to feel that way for long.

“Now rub on the lube...there we go.” 90s Kid poured the lube into his hand and started to stroke his cock. He knew to put a lot on, since it would help the condom slide more easily into Dan, so he lubed up generously, which Dan was glad to see. Perhaps with time he’d be able to go for less, but more was usually better for the first time around, in his experience at least. Dan gripped the headboard then, taking some deep breaths to try and relax himself, and clearing his mind enough so he could give further instructions. This proved to be quite difficult, since they were both so aroused they could hardly think straight.

“Okay, Dan,” 90s Kid said when he felt ready. He paused to admire Dan gripping the headboard and licked his lips, loving how sexy he looked, before placing his hands on the older man’s hips and rubbing gently.

Dan wriggled eagerly in response, moaning softly at the touches. He was about to instruct him to lube up his fingers but the words flew out of his brain when he felt 90s Kid scoot in close behind him. “Ohh…Kid-”

90s Kid peered at Dan’s entrance and took a deep breath before he pushed his cock inside him.

“Ahhhh! Wow!” 90s Kid closed his eyes and panted at the new sensation. “Oh... okay, Dan.” Without any more warning, 90s Kid pushed into him as deeply as he could, moaning and gripping Dan’s waist tightly the whole while.

“Ahhh! Mmmmmgod!” Dan cried out loudly before biting his lip. It had been a while since he'd been topped and he was rather tight, so the pleasure he felt came with a slight side of pain as well. 90s Kid was very much a beginner at this and he was trying his best, so Dan did his best to ignore some of the less than pleasant sensations. He knew 90s Kid wasn’t trying to hurt him, and he was going very fast, which Dan liked, and he was still kissing his neck, which Dan loved, so he closed his eyes and focused only on how much he loved 90s Kid. “Oh god...nnngh...” Dan let out several moans, gripping the headboard and ducking his head a bit. He could handle this. He had taken bigger from people who never felt even one iota of affection for him. This felt amazing in comparison.

“Ahhh! Oh dude! Dan, this is-ahhh!” 90s Kid was quickly lost in a flurry of sensations and emotions he’d never felt before. Dan felt wonderful, so warm and tight, and his body was so soft and smooth, that 90s Kid couldn't help rubbing his hands all over his torso. “Mmmm...Dan...this feels…so good,” 90s Kid panted as he continued to push his cock into Dan. He wasn’t very skilled at thrusting in and out, but he soon figured out that wiggling his hips caused Dan to make a number of noises that he enjoyed hearing. “This is good...mmmm...this is so good, huh?” 90s Kid asked as he bent down to kiss along Dan’s neck more.

“Ahh...ohh...yeah...mmmmmgodohgod…” Dan whimpered as 90s Kid kept pushing into him. He took several deep breaths and tried to focus only the pleasure. 90s Kid was inside him, something he’d wanted for such a long time. He could feel 90s Kid’s hands all over him, touching, caressing, stroking his hardened cock, and heard his loving words, felt his kisses, and he started to lose himself a bit to the sensations.

“Feels totally good...you’re so good, Dan. Love you...oh...love you...love you…” 90s Kid nuzzled Dan’s neck and felt himself growing close to his breaking point. He’d never orgasmed this quickly before, but being inside Dan was such a wonderful sensation that he knew he couldn’t last long.

“Ahhh…Kid...I l-love you too...” Dan gasped and moaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he was overwhelmed by that familiar feeling of bliss he got when someone was inside of him. This time it was 90s Kid, the person he loved most in the world, so why wouldn’t it feel good? “Oh! Oh! Oh! Kid! I...I...oh god!” Dan held on tighter as he started to feel himself approach the edge.

“Dan! I love you Dan...I love you I love you I love you!” 90s Kid was almost beside himself with ecstasy. He rocked his hips quickly and tightened his grip on Dan’s slick with sweat body, his breathing labored and his heart pounding. This was amazing, everything was amazing, and Dan was so wonderful, so tight and warm and wonderful. “Dan oh Dan oh Dan!” 90s Kid bit down on Dan’s neck as an unstoppable wave of pleasure coursed through him. “I’m gonna lose it! Oh dude, I can’t sorry Dan I'm gonna-ohhhh Dan!” 90s Kid closed his eyes and cried out as he came inside Dan.

“Kid! Kid! Ahhhh god yes!” Dan cried out as he felt 90s Kid explode inside of him. He quickly thrusted harder into the loosening fingers still gripping his cock so he would orgasm as well, throwing his head back and whimpering when he finally did. “Mmm...ahhh...”

“Hah…ahhh...wow...oh d-dude...” 90s Kid panted heavily, his body still tingling with excitement as he collapsed on top of Dan. He managed to pull himself out, but no sooner than he was untangled from the older man did he quickly pull Dan back into his arms, cuddling him tightly. 90s Kid was in such a blissful state that he couldn’t take in many new thoughts at the moment. Everything he knew and felt was Dan, only Dan, the person he loved more than any other. “That was...so awesome, dude,” 90s Kid murmured, pressing soft kisses to Dan’s cheeks once again.

Dan trembled in 90s Kid’s arms as he was held close, trying to comprehend the rush of what just happened. “Oh, Kid...oh sweetie, I...I love you so...so much...” Dan whispered.

“I love you so much too, Dan,” 90s Kid agreed as he nuzzled his cheek. “And I really loved doing that with you. Did you like it? Sorry if I wasn’t really good. I'll be totally better next time,” he promised, smiling lovingly at Dan.

Dan shivered as 90s Kid continued to nuzzle. “Oh wow...” He moaned and panted a bit before realizing that 90s Kid had spoken to him. “Y-yeah...I really did like that, Kid…you f-felt so good...I would like to do that again with you, sweetie.” Even though it had been more painful than he’d hoped their first time would be, Dan truly did want to continue this with 90s Kid, after a few tutoring sessions perhaps.

90s Kid let out a sigh of relief at Dan’s response. “That’s good. Totally good. I wanted you to like it cuz...cuz I really l-liked it, d-dude.” 90s Kid tried to choke back the emotions which were rapidly sweeping over him but it was a lost cause. He kissed Dan softly before the first set of tears spilled down his cheeks. “I-I love you so m-much Dan,” 90s Kid moaned, burying his face into Dan’s shoulder so he wouldn’t see how embarrassing he looked while crying. “It felt so g-good...thank you, Dan.” 90s Kid shook lightly and tightened his grip around his boyfriend. “This was...the b-best birthday...ever...thank you...thank you…I l-love you...I love you so m-much…”

“Oh sweetie, I love you too!” Dan said tenderly as he rubbed 90s Kid's back. “I’m so happy you liked it and I...I really l-liked it too.” Dan sniffled then, knowing it was okay to let his own emotions out since 90s Kid was doing the same. “I’ve really w-wanted to do that with you, Kid. You’ve always been so special to me, and it m-means so much to know that you want me...I never thought anyone would want me before I met you.” He kissed the top of 90s Kid’s head and held him tightly. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’re so good to me...you take such good care of me...I couldn’t love anyone more than you, Kid.”

“I-I know you love me. Sorry for crying, I know it’s s-silly,” 90s Kid said, sniffling again as he tried to wipe his eyes. “It felt so totally good doing that with you, and I’m not sad at all, I’m just...feeling everything all at once.” 90s Kid kissed Dan again and felt a little better since he could see his boyfriend becoming emotional as well. “I really wanted to do it with you too. You’re totally special, dude, and I want you so much. You’re the only one I’d ever want…I love you more than anyone, Dan.” 90s Kid cuddled as close to Dan as he could and kissed his chest softly. “You take care of me too. Every time I need you, you’re always here. You’re totally the best, Dan. You’re awesome, and amazing, and so good to me...I love you so much. Thank you for being with me, Dan. You make me so totally happy and I wanna make you happy too.”

Dan wiped his eyes and hugged 90s Kid closer, kissing his cheek. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, sweetie. I’m so glad that I make you happy, because you make me happy every day.” Dan shifted a bit, groaning a little as he realized how sore he was going to be the next day, but knowing it was worth it to show how far he and 90s Kid had come.

“I also totally love being an adult now,” 90s Kid murmured as pulled off the condom, since it was still an unusual sensation for him to wear one, and threw it into the trash can. Once finished, he settled back down beside Dan, keeping his arms wrapped securely around the other man.

“Me too, Kid.” Dan yawned a bit then, his remaining energy depleting rapidly. “Oh wow...that took a lot out of me...I hope you don’t mind taking it easy on me for a little while,” Dan suggested softly, giving off a rare shy smile.

90s Kid adored how cute Dan looked when he yawned and he couldn’t help nuzzling his rosy cheek a little. “Sure dude, that’s totally fine. I’ll try not to be too rough with you, cuz I totally want to do this again. You just sleep and I probably will too, okay?” 90s Kid was beginning to feel exhaustion creep over him as well, but he was going to stay awake and watch as Dan slept for as long as he could. “You’re so cute when you smile like that,” 90s Kid admitted, giggling softly as he kissed Dan once again. “Have sweet dreams, dude, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dan smiled back. “Thanks, Kid. See you tomorrow.” He pressed his lips to 90s Kid’s chest before snuggling in for a good rest. “Love you...” Dan murmured before taking in a shaky breath and closing his eyes. 90s Kid’s strong arms held him tight and he felt safe and loved. Their first time having sex this way was a memory he would long hold on to, and even though it wasn’t perfect, it was still something Dan would cherish.

The two drifted off to sleep just as the clock struck midnight, officially ending 90s Kid’s best birthday ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17.

90s Kid knocked eagerly on Dan’s front door, a young man bursting with energy and happiness. After his birthday party a few days ago, he’d been on cloud nine with everyone and, ever since his romantic evening with Dan, he’d been feeling much more confident about his life in general.

“Hey Dan!” he cried when the door was opened, flinging his arms around the older man happily.

“Hey sweetie!” Dan greeted, hugging him back. “I’m so happy to see you! How have you been?”

“I’ve been totally awesome!” 90s Kid replied as he entered the house and sat down in the living room with Dan. “I never thought turning eighteen was gonna feel any different than turning any other age, but I was totally wrong,” he said, reaching up under his cap for something. “Now I feel, like, so wise and grown-up and, like, more knowledgeable about life. Plus, Linkara totally started paying my allowance with checks to show how much I’ve matured!” 90s Kid flattened out the folded piece of paper and displayed it proudly before Dan.

“Ooh, and he used the cats wearing suits background – a very mature theme.” Dan agreed.

“I know, it’s just so totally awesome. Everything is totally awesome now. Especially you, Dan.” 90s Kid’s face reddened slightly before he lunged at Dan, crushing him in a very loving hug. “I, like, totally can’t stop thinking about our awesome night together when we, like, came together as one.” he admitted with a shy giggle as he pressed his lips to Dan’s neck.

Dan shivered as he thought back to that night, squirming a bit in 90s Kid’s arms. While Dan would never feel regret about their night together by any means, he had been sore for several days afterwards, only now getting back to normal. 90s Kid had been overtaken by a fever, going so hard, so fast, and so roughly that normal comforts had been mostly forgotten, and Dan had enjoyed himself as well for the most part. He just didn’t know if he could handle the teen giving him the same treatment this evening as well, at least not until he could teach him more about how intimate encounters were meant to work.

“I-I can’t stop thinking about that night either, Kid,” Dan replied, tightening his arms around him. “I want to keep doing more of those things with you, now that you're a full-fledged adult.”

“I wanna keep doing it too,” 90s Kid easily agreed as he continued to kiss and suck along Dan’s neck. That whole experience had been so wonderfully amazing that 90s Kid kept replaying it in his mind, languishing over every little detail about how good it felt to be connected to Dan on such an intimate level.

Dan pulled back, wanting to make sure that he could see 90s Kid’s face as he asked this. “Now, that leads me to my next question, sweetie, though you can always tell me if you don’t want to agree to it,” he reminded softly. "I was thinking that perhaps you’d like it if tonight I was the one to take the lead with you? I promise I’ll be nice and gentle for you.”

90s Kid paused from his attempt to leave a hickey on the back of Dan’s neck to look at him in surprise. “Oh, wow...you wanna be inside m-me this time?” he stammered a bit, blushing like he always did when talking about sex. “Wow, dude...well, since it felt so good when I was taking the lead, it’s gotta feel just as good with you doing it, right? And I know you’ll be gentle with me, cuz you always are, so I totally wouldn’t worry about that.” 90s Kid paused to kiss Dan softly on the lips and considered things for a moment before nodding at him. “Okay, Dan. I wanna do it. I want you to be with me like that. Um...” 90s Kid blushed bright red and quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. “You, um, you said Dolly and ROB were gonna be gone for a long time, right? S-so like, can we do it now? I really wanna...f-feel you in me, Dan.” Even though he was horribly embarrassed to be saying such things out loud, 90s Kid would do anything to prove how much he loved being with Dan.

Dan held 90s Kid closer as he attempted to soothe his obvious nerves. Even though he’d agreed, 90s Kid was sure to be uncertain about something so new. “Don’t worry, Kid. I’ll take care of everything. Let’s just go to my room and I’ll show you how much I love you.” The two linked hands and headed upstairs, Dan feeling more at ease now that he would be in full control of the situation. He would never want to make Kid feel upset or guilty by revealing the mistakes he’d made directly to him, so he thought that maybe gently demonstrating how things should be done would be enough to get through to him.

Dan reached out and pulled the younger man close once again, kissing him softly as they removed their clothes. 90s Kid was blushing modestly by the time they were both naked, so Dan rubbed his back to soothe him. “It’s okay, Kid. I know it’s something new for you, but I promise it’ll feel good, sweetie.”

90s Kid nodded, this time looking down shyly at his erection, which was sticking straight up and dripping, obviously showing how much he liked the idea. “I know it will, Dan. That’s why I really wanna do it so bad, dude. I w-want you inside me.”

“I want that too, sweetie. I love you so much. Let’s have you lie down on the bed first, okay?” 90s Kid nodded and followed after him. He couldn’t help staring at Dan’s cock as they walked to the bed, nor could he stop imagining what it would feel like inside him. He knew it was probably going to hurt doing this, since Dan had been sore after he’d been in charge, but 90s Kid didn’t care. He’d brave the pain; he’d brave anything to make Dan happy and show him how much he loved him.

Already 90s Kid wanted to stroke himself, but he knew to wait, since Dan would be better at doing that then he ever could. He calmly lay on the bed and watched as Dan gathered what he needed, trying to ignore how his throat was starting to grow dry while another wave of nerves washed over him. “O-okay, Dan. I’m ready. Just...just tell me what I should do. I know how it’ll be, but I trust you totally, so I’ll do whatever you say, Dan.”

Once finished gathering what was needed, Dan sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss 90s Kid, long and sweet, hoping to soothe him. “It’s okay, Kid. I’m glad you trust me, since I’m going to make you feel really good. I’ll go nice and slow with you, and if you ever want to stop, just tell me so and we will. Okay?”

90s Kid nodded, looking determined. “Okay, dude. I know if I wanna stop that you’ll stop, but I totally won’t wanna stop. I never wanna stop when I'm with you, Dan.”

Dan kissed him again before getting into position. “Spread your legs for me, sweetie. There we go.” Dan could see that 90s Kid was incredibly eager, so he gave his cock a few strokes to help excite him, since it would be best if he was feeling excited for this.

90s Kid gasped and shuddered as Dan stroked him. “Ahhh! Oh dude! Dude! That f-feels so good!”

“Alright, so the first thing we need to do is this.” Dan took the bottle of lube and slicked up the first two fingers on his right hand, using a little bit more than was necessary just to be on the safe side. After rubbing the lube in his fingers to warm it, he lowered his hand and started rubbing it along 90s Kid’s entrance, not pressing inside just yet. “How’s that? Okay so far?”  


90s Kid's excitement levels were rising and he eagerly looked to Dan's cock again, waiting to see it coming toward him. "Huh? Oh! Ohhh..." 90s Kid started to moan at the new sensation, a bit surprised that Dan was rubbing his entrance, before figuring that he would need such treatment since he'd never done this before. "Ohhh dude, this is good, totally good. I feel really radical." 90s Kid murmured as he squirmed a bit from the touches. "After this, are you gonna come in me? I'm totally ready, I swear. Please be in me, Dan."

“Not just yet, sweetie. We’re not ready yet.”

90s Kid looked slightly confused. “Huh? We're not? Why not?”

“Because I have to do this, first. Okay, sweetie, I’m coming inside you, so try to relax your body. Remember, you can stop me if it’s too much.”

“But I thought you just said we weren’t ready?” 90s Kid tilted his head and watched as Dan slowly slid one of his fingers into him. He tensed up at first, not used to the intrusion at all, before he took a few breaths and tried to relax as Dan suggested. “Ahhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh...t-this is...w-what are you doing, D-Dan? I-I thought you were g-gonna b-be inside me with…you know…ahhh…”

“Oh, wow, sweetie, you’re really tight,” Dan breathed; though he’d expected this since 90s Kid was a virgin in this regard. He felt his arousal throb as he pictured getting to be inside that hot channel, then shook his head to try and keep his lustful thoughts at bay. He didn’t want to make the same mistake 90s Kid did. He frowned when he heard 90s Kid’s confused question and did his best to explain. “I am going to be inside you, Kid, I promise I will. I just want to open you up first so it doesn’t hurt as much.”

90s Kid squirmed even more around Dan’s finger as it touched his insides and struggled to make sense of his answer. “Y-you’re going to make this not hurt? But how? I-I know you were, like, sore and j-junk when we did it before. I don’t g-get how this helps...ohhh...oh wow, this feels so weird!” 90s Kid closed his eyes and tried again to breathe slowly and calm himself so Dan could continue.

“I know it feels a little weird at first, sweetie, but it will start to feel good soon,” Dan explained, rubbing his hand soothingly along 90s Kid’s legs. “This is the first time you’ve done something like this, so you’re really tight starting out. I can feel that just by using my fingers, you see, so if I just pushed right in with my cock, even if I went slow, I’d most likely hurt you since you’re not used to it. You know I’d never want to do that, sweetie, so I have to prepare you first. Even if we end up having sex like this every day, it’s a good idea to do this first so we can be sure it feels good.” Finished with his explanation, Dan started gently thrusting his finger in and out of 90s Kid, moaning softly as he saw how his boyfriend reacted to the stimulation.

90s Kid whimpered softly, his arousal growing with every touch deeper inside his body. Although it was growing difficult to think, he managed to take in Dan’s words and considered them as he continued to squirm, which thankfully started to slow down as he grew more accustomed to the feeling of Dan’s fingers inside him. “So like, dudes are tight and junk like me at first, but then you can make them loose and stuff before you come inside? So it hurts less? Oh...I didn’t know that...” 90s Kid thought back to his birthday celebration with Dan and felt a small wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn’t done any sort of preparing, had he...did that mean he’d done something bad? 90s Kid really didn’t want to think about that right now, so he tried to close his eyes and focus only on Dan and what he was doing.

Dan noticed a change in 90s Kid’s expression and felt a bit nervous. “Are you okay, Kid? Do you want me to stop? It’s okay if you do.”

“No! Don’t stop! I really want to do this Dan!” 90s Kid replied quickly, almost desperately.

“Okay.” Dan sped up the thrusting of his finger and bit his lip as 90s Kid’s cock twitched before his eyes.

“Ohh! Oh wow oh wow!” 90s Kid groaned rather loudly now, his whole body shivering with delight and lust, his cock quivering and dripping steadily. “This is so totally good! Ohhh! Really totally good!” 90s Kid could feel himself heating up the more Dan thrusted, and he started to whimper. “Mmmm Dan...I can’t take this. I want more...mmm...please, can you do more? Is it time now? Ohh...mmmm…please…”

“I know you want more, sweetie, but I can’t give you the whole thing just yet. You need a little more of this,” Dan whispered, leaning in and letting his lips and tongue tease at one of his nipples for a few moments.

“Ahhh! Dan!” 90s Kid’s back arched at that wonderful sensation. It felt so good and 90s Kid wanted more, so much more. “Please!”

“Just wait a little longer,” Dan pleaded. “I want to see if you can handle another finger before we go further, okay? It’s coming now.”

“I hate w-waiting,” 90s Kid couldn’t help admitting before he gasped as the second digit entered him. “Ohhhh! Dude wow, this feels so weird! But also good! I think I like it!”

“That’s really good, sweetie. Remember to keep breathing for me, okay?” Dan held his fingers still so 90s Kid could get used to the feeling of two inside him, before slowly pressing in deeper. “Now, there’s a special spot inside of you that I’m going to touch, and when you get touched there, it feels really, really good.” Dan started thrusting his fingers again at a bit of an angle, searching for that spot so he could help make his boyfriend feel even better.

90s Kid once again took control of his breathing but when Dan pressed against his prostate, 90s Kid jolted as if he’d been electrified. “Ohhhh! Ahhh! Dan! Dude oh dude oh dude! That was! So good! Oh wow! More, Dan, please more! Do it again, I need to feel it again!” 90s Kid begged, completely unaware that was he was trying to press down on Dan’s fingers himself.

Dan’s smile widened as he realized how good he was making 90s Kid feel. “I knew you’d end up liking this, Kid.” Dan was already extremely hard just watching, but he was able to keep in control since his focus was on watching 90s Kid and making sure he was comfortable and happy.

It wasn’t long before 90s Kid began to whine with the pleasure. His body writhed all over the bed, his senses aflame, his mind overcome with sensations of pleasure. He felt incredible, amazing, like he’d never felt before in his life, and he never wanted this feeling to end. “Ahhh! Ohhh! Dan! Oh Dan! Dude...mmm...”

“Alright, sweetie, I’m going to start stretching you now. I’m going to move my fingers apart and try to make a bit more room. Remember to breathe, and I'll be as gentle as I can.”

“Okay...okay, dude…I'll breathe," 90s Kid assured Dan.

“Here we go,” Dan murmured as he spread his fingers apart, watching 90s Kid carefully. “Can you handle one more?”

“Ahh! Oh yes…it’s good...feels kinda...mmm! I can handle it! More, Dan, please more!” he continued to beg as he attempted to press down even further on Dan’s fingers. 90s Kid reached out wildly and squeezed Dan’s shoulders, trying to keep calm but also trying to urge him to speed up. “Please, Dan…I need you…”

Dan knew that 90s Kid wouldn’t be able to last much longer in this state, so he quickly slicked up a third finger and pressed inside. As he did so, he bent down and kissed 90s Kid eagerly, slowly thrusting all three fingers in and out, his own cock throbbing with an intensity he’d not felt in a long time. 90s Kid’s begging was wearing him down, so Dan pulled back and withdrew his fingers gently. “Okay, Kid. Hold on for just a moment while I get ready.”

90s Kid panted softly when Dan finally pulled his fingers from him, and felt suddenly empty. Having Dan inside him was so amazing and so incredible that he wanted to feel that sensation again as soon as possible. “Okay, you can get ready, just hurry, dude,” 90s Kid said, his eyes once again on Dan’s cock. He watched attentively as Dan slid on the condom and the lube, and shivered again as he imagined that cock inside his body. If Dan’s fingers felt good, his cock would have to feel amazing, even if it did hurt too.

Dan lifted 90s Kid’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed close to him. “This usually hurts during the first time,” he admitted, “but I promise I’ll do my best to make it feel good. I love you so much, sweetie.”

“Whoa...okay, ready,” 90s Kid assured him when his legs were steadied around Dan’s shoulders. “I love you too, dude. I know this’ll feel good.”

The two shared a loving kiss before Dan positioned his cock. “Take a deep breath, Kid. I’m coming in now.” He carefully pushed the head inside, holding perfectly still to gauge 90s Kid’s reaction.

“Ahhh!” The breath he’d taken quickly rushed out when he felt the first bit of pressure inside his entrance. “Ohhhh! Dan! Oh Dan! Ow…okay...okay...” 90s Kid panted again as he got used to the feeling. There were a few brief moments of pain, but those seemed to dissolve when he remembered to breathe. It was different from the fingers and a little strange, but still extraordinarily wonderful. 90s Kid could hardly believe it – Dan was really inside him. “Ohhh...oh Dan...I love this...I love you,” he moaned. “Please, Dan...more. Please be in me more, all of you...love this...love you...”

“Mmm...ohhh...love you too, sweetie...” Dan moaned as he felt the tightness around him. He was certain he’d never been inside anyone so tight before, and the knowledge that this was actually 90s Kid whom he was inside threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed in deeper, sealing his lips over the teen’s as he did, and the two held each other close as Dan became fully sheathed in the tight heat. “Does that feel good, Kid?” he whispered, kissing along his neck and jaw.

“Mmm yeah, feels so good Dan. Love it...love you so much...please, Dan...more...” 90s Kid groaned as Dan thrusted and he tightened his grip on the other man, holding him as close as he could.

“I love you too, Kid...oh, yes...” Dan moaned as he started thrusting in a slow rhythm. “I want to take it slow at first, just to be sure I don’t get too rough with you, sweetie,” he murmured, nuzzling his neck. “I want to make you feel good. Tell me that it feels good, sweetie.”

“Slow is...mmm...good but...but you can go faster...oh…” 90s Kid eagerly begged, his pupils dilated and his face very flushed as he grew more and more aroused. “Ahhhh...ohhhh...Dan...oh Dan...” This feeling was incredible. 90s Kid could barely think anymore. All he could do was feel, feel how good it was to have Dan inside him. No, not good, amazing, awesome, indescribable really. 90s Kid had never felt this way before, even when he’d been the one inside Dan it hadn’t felt this good, this close to his boyfriend. “Oh Dan...it feels so good. You always make me…feel so good! I love you…ohhh Dan…” 90s Kid moaned and shuddered under the barrage of kisses Dan started to pepper kisses upon his neck and jaw. “This feels so good…so totally...ohhhh...oh Dan...feels amazing!” 90s Kid started kissing Dan's neck as well, sucking gently on each bit of skin he came across until it was red and warm and wet.

Dan whimpered as he felt his neck being lavished by 90s Kid’s talented mouth and decided it was time to finally surrender to what he was feeling. He gave into 90s Kid’s request and started thrusting hard and fast, hitting 90s Kid’s prostate and sending fireworks throughout his body. Judging from 90s Kid's reaction, he was enjoying it very much, and Dan didn’t think he could ever feel so wonderful. He was inside the person he loved more than anything, finally connected as one, and it was so tight and warm and wonderful and, most important of all, it was making 90s Kid feel incredibly good. He was making 90s Kid feel incredibly good.

“Ahhh! Oh Dan! Dude, oh-mmmm! Yes! Like that! Do that-ohhhh Dan....” 90s Kid threw back his head and started to cry out with pleasure, each outburst perfectly matching one of Dan’s thrusts against his prostate. He was in ecstasy; he could only feel heat and soft flesh and Dan’s warm mouth all over his nipples, and then his hands stroking his aching cock. He loved Dan so much, loved how he touched him and made him feel amazing, loved how he could share this most intimate of connections with him.

“Oh Kid!” Dan cried out as he started to surrender himself to pleasure. “Your body feels so good! I love you so much!” Dan bent down to kiss 90s Kid’s nipples, kissing and sucking and nibbling them gently, while one hand slid down to finally stroke the teen’s throbbing cock. “Kid...you’re so...amazing...let go for me, Kid. I want to feel you lose it for me. I want to make you feel s-so good, just like how I feel when I’m with you...do it with me, Kid!”

“Mmmm Dan I love you I love you dude oh man oh man!” 90s Kid started to babble, his eyes glazing and his breathing growing labored over as he reached his breaking point. “I love you dude! I love you and I’ll do it, I’ll totally let go for you! I love you, Dan-ohhh! Oh Dan! Dannnn mmmm...ahhhh!” 90s Kid closed his eyes and shrieked with delight as he exploded heavily in his boyfriend’s hand. He gasped for breath, his every nerve on fire, every touch to his sensitive body feeling ten times as strong. And when Dan exploded inside him moments later, 90s Kid collapsed against the mattress in such a deep daze of rhapsody that he was very close to passing out. “Ohhhh...ahhh…D…Dan...love…love…you...”

“Love…you…too…” Dan weakly panted back. He was feeling so wonderful that for a few moments he remained inside 90s Kid, basking in the afterglow, trembling as he held the soft body close. “Oh, sweetie...that was...wonderful...I love you…so much...”

Dan smiled at 90s Kid before blinking in confusion when he saw how delirious 90s Kid looked. “Kid? Are you feeling alright?” Dan gently pulled out of him and disposed of the condom before reaching for a water bottle beside the bed. “Here, Kid, drink this.” He pulled 90s Kid into his arms and pressed the bottle to his lips.

90s Kid panted softly for a few moments, not really aware of what Dan was doing or saying until he was shifted around into his boyfriend’s arms, a water bottle pressed to his lips. 90s Kid drank eagerly, trying to quench his very dry throat, before he set the bottle down and wiped his mouth. “Oh, sorry, dude. I was just...thinking about how good that felt.”

“So, that did feel good, sweetie? I’m so relieved,” Dan admitted. “I’ve been wanting to be with you like that for so long and I wanted it to feel amazing for you. I’m so happy that I got to be with you, Kid...” Dan said, nuzzling his neck as he felt his heart swell with love for his boyfriend.

90s Kid let out a few soft giggles at the nuzzling and he squirmed a bit as he thought back upon what he and Dan had just done. “That was...that was totally amazing, Dan. I never thought you being in me would f-feel so g-good...but it was t-totally good…but…b-but Dan…y-you were…” 90s Kid quickly started to tear up and he turned away from Dan as his body trembled. “I-it felt so g-good but...but it must have felt b-b-bad before...” He started hiccuping as tears slid down his cheeks. The feeling of being sexually satisfied mixed with his earlier feelings of guilt, and 90s Kid was quickly swept away in a whirl of emotions. “I’m s-s-sorry, Dan...I didn’t know I was supposed to do it like that...I’m so s-sorry," he sobbed, burying his face into Dan's shoulder.

Dan's smile quickly faded and his heart did somersaults in panic as 90s Kid began to sob. “Oh, Kid, sweetie, please don't cry! It’s okay!” Dan reassured him, holding his boyfriend close and stroking his back soothingly to try and calm his hiccups. “It’s really okay, Kid, I promise.”

“H-how can it be okay?” 90s Kid asked, feeling terrible. “It h-hurt you, didn’t it?”

“It’s okay because I wanted to be with you more than anything, sweetie,” Dan tried to explain. “I’ve always wanted to be intimate like that with you, Kid, so that night was a dream come true for me. I mean, okay yeah, it did hurt, but it also felt good, really good, I promise you it did! And I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, so I don’t think about that part, just the good parts of that night. Please, Kid, please look at me.”

“I don’t d-deserve to,” 90s Kid sniffled. “I, like, didn’t do any of that stuff you did for me. I didn’t try to stretch you or make you ready for me...I just went in without even thinking. I’m so s-stupid,” 90s Kid sobbed, closing his eyes and sniffling loudly again.

“You’re not stupid, Kid. Don’t ever say that,” Dan scolded gently, cupping the teen’s cheeks and wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m not mad at you, Kid. Do you hear me? I’m not mad or sad or anything but happy about that night. I knew that you’d learn how to do it right eventually so I enjoyed our first time for what it was. It was such a special night to me, Kid. A night I wanted to repeat with you many more times. I love you so much and I know you’d never mean to hurt me.” Dan pulled 90s Kid into a soft hug, rubbing along his back some more. “You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do. Besides, once I got used to your unique style, it did feel very good, sweetie, so don’t worry about it.”

Even though he knew Dan meant everything he said, 90s Kid couldn’t help still feeling guilty. “I never want to hurt you, dude,” he murmured, pressing his face against Dan’s hands. “I wish you’d told me I was hurting you. Even if it felt good too, I wanna know if I'm hurting you...I don’t ever wanna hurt you, Dan. Please t-tell me next time, and I won’t do stupid things, okay?” he asked, looking into Dan’s eyes for the first time since they’d come apart.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Kid. I just wanted to spare you from this, but if you’d rather know, I will always tell you in the future,” Dan promised. “Things just moved a little too fast the other night, that’s all. I was so surprised by you that I couldn’t really think, and by the time I got used to you, it felt too good to want to stop.” Dan pulled him closer and nuzzled 90s Kid’s cheek. “I know you don’t wanna hurt me, sweetie. You never have. I trust you more than anyone else, and I love you more than anyone else too.” Dan kissed him, feeling himself start to tear up from the emotional impact of everything they’d done.

90s Kid rubbed his eyes, before peering into Dan’s once more. “I promise I won’t move so fast again, cuz I want all the times we do this again to feel so totally good and to not hurt at all. So next time, I promise, I’ll go slow and it’ll feel so good. I always wanna make you feel good, Dan. Cuz I love you so much...and I’ll do anything to show you that...anything for you, Dan.”

“Kid, do you know how many times you’ve shown me how much you love me? There are too many for me to even count. You’ve always been there for me when everybody else decided I was too much trouble. You showed me that I’m actually worthy of being loved by someone, you’re better than a doctor whenever I get hurt, you helped me clean up my life, you go out and fight all sorts of battles every day in order to keep me, and everyone I care about, safe…” Tears started flowing down his cheeks and he pressed his lips to 90s Kid’s again.

90s Kid kissed back and reached out to brush his boyfriend’s tears away this time. “Don’t cry, Dan. I love doing all that stuff. I love keeping you safe and healthy and happy. I know you’d do anything for me, and I’d do anything for you too. You’re totally worthy of love, Dan, and I’ll always love you with all my heart. You’re the best thing in my life.” 90s Kid paused to sniffle again, but this time thanks to tears of happiness, which appeared as he smiled down at Dan.

“You’re the best part of mine too, Kid.”

90s Kid kissed Dan softly once more. “Thanks so totally much for tonight, Dan. You made me feel amazing, like I’ve never felt before. It was so awesome...thanks so much for being with me, Dan.”

Dan sniffled but his smile was bright as 90s Kid showered him with even more praise. He really did have the sweetest, gentlest, most caring boyfriend in all the world. Dan felt like the luckiest person alive. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, Kid. Ever since we got together, I...I never thought I could be so happy. I always dreamed of being able to get to this point with you.”

“I never thought I could be this happy too,” 90s Kid admitted. “I wanted to do this with you so much, but I was always really nervous. Now I’m just totally happy cuz I know we can share anything together and it’ll be awesome.”

He pulled 90s Kid close and the two lay down together, cuddling and rubbing noses. “Remember that vacation we took at the beach all that time ago? And how that was the first time we ever really did anything intimate together? We were both so nervous then.” Dan paused to chuckle as he thought of how he was a bundle of nerves for fear of pushing 90s Kid past his limit. “Now look at us now. We’ve been through so much and now we’ve shared one of the biggest things any couple who loves each other can.” Dan took 90s Kid’s hands within his own and laced their fingers together. “It’ll only get better, Kid, since we’re always gonna be together.”

90s Kid held tightly to Dan's hands, his smile growing ever wider. “It’s hard to believe stuff can get any better than it is now, but it, like, makes me so excited to know it can be. I’m really happy that it will, and that we’ll always be together.” 90s Kid held Dan close and kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much...” Dan whispered, feeling his body relax so much he feared he might slip away.

“I love you too, Dan. You look more tired than me, so just sleep and I'll be here, keeping you safe. Have good dreams, dude, and I’ll see you in the morning.” 90s Kid snuggled closer to Dan and closed his eyes as well, feeling very relaxed and content.

Dan smiled as he felt the strong arms of his boyfriend wrap around him; to him, this was the safest place in the world. “I know you’ll always keep me safe, Kid,” Dan murmured, starting to drift off. “I hope I’ll be dreaming of you...good night, Kid...I love you...”

“Mmmm…okay, Dan. I’m gonna dream about you too...good night, dude. Love you too…always…”

\-----

The next morning, Dan sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee and munching on one of the freshly baked blueberry muffins he’d pulled from the oven just moments ago. He looked up from his breakfast as 90s Kid made his way into the kitchen and smiled at him.

“Morning, sweetie! I hope you’re in the mood for muffins!”

90s Kid had just finished a shower, his wet hair plastered against his head, so when he nodded a few droplets flew about the kitchen. “Sounds good, dude.” As he made his way to the table, Dan couldn’t help but feel bad about how he was limping slightly.

“Oh, Kid, are you feeling sore? I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help apologizing.

“Dan, it’s okay,” 90s Kid said, locking eyes with Dan so he could show the other man that he wasn’t putting on a brave face for him. “It’s really not bad at all. I’ve felt worse just training with Linkara and the others, so this is, like, nothing compared to the time I was caught in one of Ninja-dude’s traps for three hours.”

“Are you sure?” At 90s Kid’s insistent nod, Dan sighed but did his best to not worry. “Well, alright, but you just sit here and let me get breakfast for you, okay?”

“Okay.” 90s Kid eased into his seat while Dan loaded a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and the biggest muffin he’d baked. He set it down before his boyfriend and smiled when 90s Kid started wolfing everything down.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying the food.”

“Dude, I always love your cooking!” 90s Kid exclaimed as he licked a crumb from the corner of his mouth. “Don’t ever worry about that either, ‘kay?”

“Okay, Kid.” They continued eating in comfortable silence, save for the sounds of chewing, until 90s Kid suddenly spoke again.

“You know…it’s weird, but…but I’m kind of glad I feel like this. I mean, it hurts, but it also makes me feel like I’m really, truly, finally an adult. Like, in a day or two it’ll be gone, but even then I’ll still want to be with you again Dan, even if it hurts again, because that’s what being an adult is, right?”

“Um…I guess you’re right.” Dan wasn’t really sure how to respond to 90s Kid’s train of thought, since he hadn’t ever mused on what it meant to be adult himself, but if 90s Kid was satisfied with the conclusion he’d come to, then that was good enough for Dan. “So, Mr. Adult, does that mean you’ll be drinking coffee with your breakfast instead of chocolate milk from now on?” Dan teased, hoping to make 90s Kid smile again.

“Maybe I will – drink yours that is!” 90s Kid giggled as he snatched up Dan’s cup before taking a long sip. Instantly his expression turned sour and he couldn’t shove the cup away quickly enough. “Nope, I was wrong, coffee is bogusly evil crud. Um, would it still be okay for an adult to have chocolate milk until they invent a way to make coffee not awful?”

Dan laughed and nodded as he went to pour him a glass. “I think that would be alright. Besides, you don’t have to worry about being an adult around me, Kid. I love you just as you are, so you don’t ever have to, for example, put aside candy bars and trips to the arcade to prove anything to me.”

As Dan set the glass down in front of the teen, strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly.

“I know, Dan. I love you just how you are too,” he said softly, resting his head against Dan’s side. “Don’t ever change, okay?”

Dan ran his fingers through 90s Kid’s damp hair and smiled. “I couldn’t if I tried. I think the both of us are going to end up as two old geezers showing off our Manimal tapes and Pogs to anyone who approaches us in the street…and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
